User blog:IFauxy/Darkness: Rebirth Chapter 6: Everlasting Winter
Chapter 6 - Everlasting Winter Drift's View Winter. Just turned Winter. I don't need Winter. I'm already in sick. I feel bad for that poor Cosmog. It went through a lot only for me. It had to have all its might on persuading a trainer to give me some fresh soup, but not getting captured at that same time. Can I do the same? No, foolish me, I'm the one sick. Not Nebby. Now I wish my friends would've stood with me and helped it. Speaking of friends, what type of trouble have they gone into? Well, I hope Sunset hasn't played anything on them. Why Sunset? He's suspicious. I honestly don't understand why Fox couldn't see this. It's too obvious. My thoughts broke when I heard the hollers of Nebby. "Goodness! Great Arceus!" it shouted. I crept closer and found Nebby where the Berry Stock is. Well, where the Berry Stock ''was. ''The Berry Stock was where the berries are sorted, and Nebby uses them to make all sorts of food. Well, I don't know how exactly. I just know. "They're.. .gone!" I saw nothing. "And it's freezing cold out there! You know, they're probably covered in snow already!" Nebby cried. Then turned to me like nothing happened. "Why don't you find the everlasting berry?" "Everlasting Berry?" I asked. Sure Nebby has taught me many sorts of berries, but I never heard about this one! Nebby sighed. "Yes, sorry for not letting you know. The everlasting berry is a glowing, green berry that always stays ripe. My patch is not very far from here, so you'll make it though sick." I tilted my head. ''Why can't you go yourself, or Jwle? Speaking of him, where is he? ''I thought. However, I kept those questions for later and ventured out. Of course, my breath was frosty. I took one step, and then almost flew away, thanks to the strong breeze. I decided to ask the questions now, but right when I turned, I found a strange creature covered in black cloth calling my name. I yelled hello, and then the thing ran towards me. "Cold, isn't it?" He melted away the snow and turned to me, but I cannot see his dark face. I nodded. and the creature set a couple of sticks, strangely there, on fire. I looked around. Two small logs were behind me. Never did I see that. However, I didn't mind. "Ever heard of the everlasting berry, or seen one nearby?" I asked, wondering. The shape nodded. "Of course" he smiled. "Come with me." I followed him like I obviously would, but it was a mistake. I should've known. The creature whipped at me fire. Then, took off his cloth. "Sunset! I knew it!" I shouted out loud, but not loud enough. Nebby couldn't hear me. Before he made his move, I shot to the side, wrapped my stringed around his arms, and tried to carry him, but he weighed much more than this weak pair. I saw something on his hand. "You have it!" I cried. He smiled. "I eavesdropped, and as quick as I could, pulled it out of its stock. Sad thing is, there is only one. Bad luck if I... squish it." I widened my eyes, but it was too late. The cold-hearted Pokemon did all his might to squish it, and berry juice splashed, later dripped, out of his fingers. I stood in silence. That tricky Pokemon used my silence as an advantage. He toxiced me then flame-charged me enough to send me flying, then smashed on the ground. I couldn't see anything. "I knew" I croaked under my breath until I slowly shut my eyes and hope for the best when woken up from this terrible moment. I never blamed Nebby for it. I blamed Sunset. Trivia *I gained permission for Sunset to be evil so don't go shouting at me pls. *Drift is currently level 14 ironically to Sunset being the same level and lost a quick battle. Category:Blog posts